


Reasons

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel begins to realize why she's falling for Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to another network and someone put a pretty dumb comment about Mabel having Stockholm syndrome. I don't care if you hate this ship. don't put comments like that on my stories. I don't like it. Sorry to add that to this story.

The way Mabel sees it, there’s four good reasons for having Bill Cipher around.

One.

She loves to entertain the idea that somewhere deep down in that blackened heart of his he enjoys being near her. Why else would he constantly be sneaking into her room at late hours? Just for a, “Hello shooting star.”

Maybe he enjoys her company maybe she enjoys his. Maybe she makes him feel something that she nor him can pinpoint, but it’s there. Slightly tormenting her. How she wishes she could open up about it. Ask him why, out of all people, did he choose her to waste his time with.

The thought him of enjoying her company made her feel somewhat appreciated. Like he considers her more of an acquaintance than someone who he just loves to mess with and, man, did he like messing with her. Whether on purpose or completely by mistake, there’d always be something he’d do to make her feel like it was all just a dream.

He’d show up at her window, she’d let him in. He’d smile or say hello and even grab her hand placing a delicate kiss on her heated skin. She swears she could see a tint of red running over his face.

But Bill doesn’t blush and she’d never admit to hoping he would.

Two.

He may be evil, he may be cynical, he may be the worst thing to ever happen in her life, but he’s become more like her, and dare she say she’s turning into him. She had to face it, though. They were as opposite as night and day, black and white, but part of her wants to see the world through his eyes. Take crap from no one and give nothing in return. That’s what he did. Or so she thought. When it comes to her she can see a gentleness from him. One she never saw when she was twelve. That smile of his wasn’t evil. It didn’t have the I can break you feeling behind it. It was a smile meant for her and her alone.

He’s wormed himself into her life and it didn’t take any special deal of his to do it. Just a few nights alone in her room, chatting about everything and nothing at all, reminiscing on her summers in Gravity Falls, things he’s done in his life. Things she couldn’t imagine. He’d flinch when her smile suddenly turned into a look of horror and she’d say something to calm him down.

“No, I was just surprised,” but she could tell he didn’t believe it. However, he’d continue to another subject leaving the awkward tension behind.

And those times where they couldn’t say anything at all, he wouldn’t leave. He’d stay and wait until she couldn’t stay awake anymore and he’d be gone by the time she woke up.

Sometimes she’d hope he’d still be there. Just to be able to say that he was the first thing she got to see that day. Just to make sure that he was real and not a beautiful illusion.

Three.

Being with Bill gave her a rush. Exhilarated by this man she barely knew, even if he told her everything. He’s still him and she’d always see him as someone who could harm her at any moment.

“I could set fire to the whole damn world if I was invoked to,” he’d grin wickedly followed by an unnerving chuckle. She’d smile back until she realizes that he actually could. He’d probably even get a laugh from it. Yet for whatever reason he doesn’t. She’d like to believe she had something to with it. Almost as if being around her made him calmer.

She didn’t know if it had any truth behind it and she’d never bring herself to ask.

Bill’s one of a kind. That’s the only real thing she knows about him.

Four.

It was a hurtful thing to realize. It stung in ways she never thought was possible, but it does. The only thing able to soothe the pain is ironically him.

She likes him. More than she wanted to. But would it be possible for her to say that he felt the same? She see him in a way that no one else would. Not evil in a human form. Not some twisted psychopath waiting to cause chaos. A man who makes it damn near impossible to understand.

She might actually be falling for the despicable bastard.


End file.
